Mia-Leia Friendship
The brief friendship between Mia Jones and Leia Chang started in the premiere of the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview In need of friends, Mia introduced herself to Leia, who happened to be a new student of the school. Both girls were greatly disliked by Holly J. Sinclair and even she told Leia that she was "an unwelcome addition to Degrassi." They were friends for a short period before Leia discovers that Mia slept with Tom Blake to get her first modelling job, and after Mia pressured her to partake in sexual activities with Tom and his friends, much to Leia's discomfort. They did not interact with each other much after this. Both girls are no longer on Degrassi. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Mia meets new student Leia, and the two bond over Holly J.'s shared dislike of both of them. Mia invites her to eat lunch with her before the fashion show, which Leia gratefully accepts. Later, when Mia is talking with Holly J., Chantay Black, and Anya MacPherson, Leia can be seen standing with the group, but she does not say anything. Later, Mia is standing by Leia's locker, talking to her, but Danny Van Zandt approaches her and interrupts their conversation, leaving Leia to close her locker and walk away. In Uptown Girl (2), Leia is amazed that Mia is the new T-Bombz girl. Mia invites Leia with her to the press conference, and the two make plans to meet up later that night. Mia uses Leia as an excuse to stay out later at the party to her mother. Later that night, at the party, when Tom Blake and another girl want to have a foursome with Leia and Mia, Leia quickly gets up to leave the party, saying it is time to go. Mia tells her that if she leaves, then she personally will look bad. Leia leaves anyway while Mia decides to stay. The next day, in Chemistry class, Leia questions how the rest of Mia's night went. The two whisper in class and Leia calls her a "bad cliche", as she is literally sleeping her way to the top. From Mia's angry reaction to her comment, Leia realizes that Mia truly did sleep with Tom to get the job. Mia snarkily tells her to judge all she wants, but that it would be lonely with no one to listen to her, implying she has no friends. The exchange therefore cemented the end of their new found friendship. In Money for Nothing, Holly J. confesses to Leia that she is sick of the Mia hype going around. Leia reveals to Holly J. what Mia did to get the job, and Holly J. tells it to a reporter doing a story on Mia, where the secret is revealed on live TV, which results in Holly J. getting kicked off of the Power Squad In Jane Says (1), Danny asks Leia to hang out with his friends, saying he knows it awkward because of the "Mia Situation", referencing when he was dating Mia and when Mia and Leia were friends. When all of Leia's lies are revealed, she says that she wanted to impress Danny's friends, and Mia already dissed her once. Danny says that she wasn't the only one, but he got over it. Trivia *They both dated Danny Van Zandt. *They were both good friends with Anya MacPherson. *They both had a conflict with Holly J. Sinclair. *Season 8 was Leia's first season as a regular while it was Mia's last. *Neither of them were shown graduating. *Leia's first line was spoken to Mia. ("Not with that psycho witch in charge!") *Mia's ex-boyfriend Peter Stone disliked Leia. *In Jane Says (1), Leia claimed that Mia's friend Sav Bhandari was hitting on her but it was revealed that she was lying. Gallery 55353.jpg 644r.jpg 4564tr.jpg 90890.jpg 453ew.jpg 645654.jpg 454ere.jpg 8698y.jpg uiyoi.jpg 44454.jpg 56454.jpg 90890n.jpg 0098.jpg 07098.jpg 988o.jpg 709890.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 37-brucas59.jpg 36-brucas59cxc.jpg 40-brucas59.jpg 42-brucas59c.jpg Chantay-Mia 3.jpg Chantay-Mia 2.jpg Chantay-Mia 1.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Conflicts